mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Bowser
Baby Bowser is the younger Bowser from the past, and is not to be confused with Bowser's son, Bowser Jr. He is one of Yoshi's biggest enemies. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Set in the past, Baby Bowser's minion Kamek﻿, who was responsible for taking care of him, to kidnap Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. When Kamek demanded that Yoshi hand over Baby Mario, while inside Bowser's castle, Baby Bowser, complaining about Kamek making noise, stomped on him, flattening him, and kicked him away before he fought Yoshi, but was defeated. Kamek used his magic to turn him giant, but he was defeated again, and knocked out, returning to his original form. Kamek flew away with him, swearing revenge. Battle In the first phase, Baby Bowser tries to knock Baby Mario off Yoshi and ride him. He also stomps the ground to create shockwaves. To damage Baby Bowser, Yoshi must stomp the ground and hit him with shockwaves. After three hits, the second phase will begin. Baby Bowser will be in giant form, slowly destroying the castle by sending falling debris. He attacks by shooting fireballs at Yoshi. To damage him, Yoshi must grab a giant Yoshi egg from a balloon and throw it at him. This will also force him back; if he gets too close, the entire castle will be demolished and instantly kill Yoshi. After enough hits, Baby Bowser sends more debris falling down to destroy more of the castle. After more hits, Baby Bowser will charge at Yoshi, but one more hit will defeat him. Yoshi's Island DS Baby Bowser is not an antagonist this time but one Yoshi's partners, although not for nearly as long as most of the other babies. When Bowser and Kamek﻿ of the future came to find seven Star Children, Kamek kidnapped several babies, including Baby Bowser, ironically. Baby Bowser realized what was going on and called Bowser an "old geezer", insulting him and his plan. Bowser kicked him out of the castle. Ironically Baby Bowser said he'd remember this even when he was an "old geezer like him". After swearing revenge and attempting to remind Bowser that they are one and the same, Baby Bowser ran into Baby Mario, telling him he saw Baby Luigi at Bowser's castle, and rode Yoshi as the playable character for World 4. After Big Guy the Stilted was defeated, Baby Bowser left Yoshi's team in an attempt to hitch a ride on Future Kamek's broomstick, but lost his grip and fell off the broom. Baby Bowser later rejoined Yoshi's team, along with Baby Wario, however he betrayed Yoshi, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Wario, believing they were after his treasure, so Yoshi defeated him. Afterward Bowser attacked, enraged at what they did to his younger self. When Bowser was defeated, Baby Bowser attempted to go with Bowser and Kamek as they made their way back to the future, however, when Kamek's broomstick was hit by a flying rock, Baby Bowser fell off and landed on a raft in the middle of the ocean with his treasure, which was claimed by Baby Wario, and the two began to fight over it. At the end it is revealed that he is one of the seven Star Children. When Baby Bowser is riding Yoshi, Yoshi's ability to swallow enemies is replaced by his ability to breathe fireballs, which can melt ice cubes and burn enemies. Battle Baby Bowser pounds the ground to create shockwaves, and can shoot fireballs at Yoshi. If an egg touches the fireballs, it will be destroyed. He can also jump up and shoot three fireballs at once. The amount of fireballs he shoots will increase by one as he takes damage. To defeat Baby Bowser, Yoshi must hit hi with an egg three times. Green Yoshi is the one who fights him. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Baby Bowser attempted to kidnap Baby Peach (showing that Bowser was kidnapping Peach even before the events of [[Super Mario Bros.|''Super Mario Bros.]], or at least trying to), but was defeated by Baby Mario. Shortly after, Peach's Castle was attacked by Shroobs, who captured the Princess Peach of the present. Baby Bowser rescued Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Toadsworth the Younger and took them aboard the Koopa Cruiser with his minions. When they flew by Hollijolli Village, Mario and Luigi had been defeated by Shroobs, and Baby Bowser did not want to help them, until Baby Peach started to cry and so Baby Bowser agreed, only to shut her up. He destroyed the three Shroobs that beat the Mario Bros., and, after the baby Mario Bros. defeated more Shroobs using Bros. Items, came aboard the Koopa Cruiser with the others. Princess Shroob shot down Bowser's Koopa Cruiser. Baby Bowser was separated from the Mario Bros. and baby Mario Bros., who landed in his castle and took a Cobalt Shard. After the Mario Bros. obtained the second from beating Swiggler in the Vim Factory, Baby Bowser stole both Cobalt Shards, saying he was taking his back and taking the other as compensation. He left for Yoshi's Island. Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi tracked him down while Kamek attempted to get Yoshi Cookies for him. However, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi ate all his cookies. They and their future selves defeated Kamek and cornered Baby Bowser, who ate the Cobalt Shards and found them delicious. Shortly after, he was eaten by Yoob, the Shroobified Yoshi, and trapped in an egg to be reborn as a monster. He was later broken out before the battle with Sunnycide, whom the Mario Bros. defeated and they all escaped from Yoob, now deactivated. Baby Bowser attempted to take the credit for rescuing the Yoshis, and stuffed his face with cookies, but coughed up the Cobalt Shards. They suddenly attacked him and sent him flying into the distance, where Stuffwell told the Yoshis that Mario and Luigi saved them and Baby Bowser was inside an egg the entire time. Baby Bowser later attempted to make an evil lair out of Thwomp Volcano, but ran into his older self. Neither recognized the other from their previous encounter in Yoshi's Island DS (it is even possible that it is set before). They got into an argument, but eventually joined forces, and fought the Mario Bros., with Bowser giving Baby Bowser a piggyback in a similar style to the Mario Bros. Bowser and Baby Bowser were defeated, and sent flying by a Thwomp elevator. Baby Bowser landed on top of the Shroob Mother Ship while Bowser fell into a time hole, returning to the present. After Princess Shroob was defeated, Baby Bowser took the last Cobalt Shard from Peach and put the Cobalt Star back together, releasing Elder Princess Shroob, who was trapped inside it. Before appearing and destroying the Cobalt Star, Elder Princess Shroob struck Baby Bowser with lightning and turned him into a mushroom. After the defeat of Elder Princess Shroob, Baby Mario hit Baby Luigi on the head as he was bouncing on Baby Bowser, causing Baby Luigi to cry. His tears turned Baby Bowser back to normal, revealing that the Shroobs were weak to baby tears. Baby Bowser and Kamek were last seen flying through the Mushroom Kingdom of the past as it was being restored to normal. Battle﻿ The first battle, Baby Bowser has 20 HP, 12 attack, 16 defense, and 9 speed. He attacks by shooting fireballs which must be jumped over. This is a tutorial battle, much like the Bowser battles of the other ''Mario & Luigi games. Only Baby Mario fights him. The second time he fights alongside Bowser. Baby Bowser has 640 HP, 100 attack, 75 defense, and 90 speed. Though many attacks are used by Bowser alone, Baby Bowser does have some attacks. After Bowser does the ground pound, Baby Bowser can stomp on Bowser's head to make him shoot fireballs. These must be jumped over. He spins counterclockwise when attacking Mario and clockwise when attacking Luigi. When he jumps extremely high, Bowser will shoot two flames at both Mario Bros. at once. He can also hit Bowser inside his shell with a hammer to send him at the Mario Bros. He lets the hammer down low when aiming for Luigi, and high when aiming for Mario. This can be countered with a hammer, to hit it back at Baby Bowser. Baby Bowser can also give Bowser Mushrooms to heal. Bowser himself attacks by breathing fire. If he laughs and grins, however, he will delay a few seconds before attacking. He can also stomp the ground to create shockwaves. Once Bowser is defeated, Baby Bowser will fight alone. He attacks by shooting fireballs and hammering them at the Mario Bros. The way he moves his hammer is similar to when using Bowser's shell to attack the Mario Bros., to determine who he attacks. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Villains Category:Final bosses Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario World 2 bosses Category:Partners in Time bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopas Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Past self Category:Yoshi's Island DS bosses Category:Princes Category:Yoshi's Island DS characters Category:Super Mario World 2 characters